


The Last Time

by ArcherDarke



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Captain Kuvira - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, LOK - Freeform, Suvira - Freeform, Suyin Beifong - Freeform, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherDarke/pseuds/ArcherDarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suyin Beifong and Captain Kuvira have a history that just keeps repeating itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This work was sparked by a piece of art by tumblr user shortsista.tumblr.com. Please go and view her wonderful works!

Suyin Beifong stood on the balcony of her opulent home, surveying Zaofu with eyes that were tired from a full day of running a whole city whilst also finding time to choreograph and teach her dancing routines to her troupe. The group had made her proud today, easily picking up every new move she'd shown them and almost having the full routine memorised by the time the class was over. 

She sighed, feeling content despite the fact that she was alone without her family tonight, her husband being in Republic City on business and her children all off doing their own thing. It seemed as if all her children had grown up without her noticing and were off conquering the world in their own ways. Especially Opal. Ever since her daughter had flown away to train with Tenzin at the air temple she'd been like a different girl. More confident, more adventurous and, amusingly, more confrontational. Suyin couldn't exactly chastise her for the last, since she got that trait wholly from her mother. 

A small smile graced her lips as she thought of all the times she had caused her sister and her mother headaches during her teenage years. She had been a rebel all right, and Lin had spent more time chasing her around town than she had chasing actual criminals. She knew now that it had all been for her own good, but back then she had wanted to stamp her foot and run in the opposite direction every time Lin had stood between her and what she wanted to do.   
Her trip down memory lane was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. Crossing her expansive room from the balcony, she pulled open the door to find the chief of her house staff on the other side. 

“Ma'am. Captain Kuvira has arrived and wishes to speak with you. I reminded her of the late hour but she insists it is a matter of urgency. Should I show her in?”  
Suyin kept her expression neutral, but her thoughts were racing. Was it Bataar? Had something happened to him whilst he was out playing soldier in Kuvira's personal army? She wouldn't know until she'd spoken with the Captain herself. She gave a quick nod

“Yes, show her in, bring her here.” She told him, meaning her bedroom. If she was going to be told bad news she wished for the privacy of her bedroom in which to receive it. She closed the door and waited, her anxiety ratcheting up with every minute that passed. When she heard knocking again, she practically ran to the door to open it. 

When she did she was greeted by the sight of Captain Kuvira, standing ramrod straight and tall in her personal uniform, a tunic of different greens accentuated by silver pauldrons and a belt that hugged her narrow hips nicely. Suyin knew that the metal plates adorning Kuvira's arms were more than just decoration, becoming metal-bending weapons at the flick of the captain's wrist should she need them. Kuvira's most deadly weapons, her hands, were held behind her back in the typical parade rest of a soldier. 

“Master Beifong.” Kuvira greeted her, bowing slightly. She was smiling which lowered Suyin's heart rate just a little. “May I come in?” She asked, her smile becoming a slightly amused smirk. 

“Oh, yes, of course.” Suyin muttered. Feeling slightly flustered, she turned and led Kuvira further into the room. The captain closed the door with a quiet click before following. When Suyin turned back to face her, Kuvira was watching her with intense dark eyes. Suyin was knocked off balance by the message that was being conveyed, but she did her best to ignore it. 

“I-is this about Bataar? Has he been hurt?” She ventured after a few moments of collecting her scattered thoughts back together. 

Kuvira began to walk towards her until she was so close Suyin could make out the dark flecks in her deep green irises. “No,” the captain murmured, standing so close that their bodies were almost touching. “This is not about Bataar.” Her gaze switched between Suyin's eyes and her parted lips, explaining without words exactly what she was here for.   
“Kuvira...” Suyin whispered in a warning tone. 

“I knew you were alone tonight.” Kuvira admitted, her deep voice husky. Her arm was slipping around Suyin's waist, pulling the city leader against her body, whilst her free hand came up to brush against Suyin's cheek. 

Suyin was blushing as her body reacted to Kuvira's actions. Her stomach flipped as she was pressed against Kuvira's hard body, and she had to fight not to lean into the touch on her face. It had been so long. She came to her senses in the next moment, placing a hand on Kuvira's chest and pushing at her, albeit gently. 

“This has to stop, Kuvira.” She managed to say, glad that there was no tremor in her voice.

“You said that last time.” Kuvira dipped her head to capture Suyin's lips in a brief kiss, “And the time before that.” She said when she pulled away just an inch. 

“I-I'm serious this time.” Suyin breathed, but her resolve was crumbling around her. Kuvira had always been able to get under skin and turn her inside out and tonight was no different. Everything about the captain from the beauty mark below her right eye to the smell of well polished steel that clung to her skin had Suyin's senses coming alive, as if they had been laying dormant since the last time she had given in. If she was honest with herself, they _had_ been dormant all that time. Nobody, not even her husband, could ignite her the way Kuvira could with nothing more than a brief kiss.

“Mmm, is that so?” Kuvira's lips were on her neck, her breath hot on Suyin's skin.

“Y-yes. I can't, we can't-”

“We couldn't any other time.” Kuvira interrupted her, lifting her head to look into Suyin's eyes again. She held Suyin's face more firmly in her hand, her thumb stroking a flushed cheek. “But we did.” Then her mouth was on Suyin's again and they were both inhaling deeply through their noses, signalling that it would not be a short kiss this time.   
The hand on Kuvira's chest became a fist, the captain's tunic creased between Suyin's fingers. She couldn't do it, couldn't stop herself. Her arm was already around Kuvira's neck, holding her close, as if at any moment the captain might actually heed her warnings and walk away. 

Kuvira did no such thing, though. Her tongue met Suyin's and their lips moved together naturally as if they had not been apart for nearly a year. Everything was as familiar as if they had been together just yesterday. The way Kuvira's tongue flicked at Suyin's, how her kiss went from fast to slow and every speed in between. When she began to pull away, Suyin followed her, just wanting more, needing more. 

Kuvira walked her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed and then she was falling and Kuvira was looming over her, smiling the sexy smile of someone who knew they had all the power. The thick lock of dark hair that the captain had taken to folding behind her ear had fallen forward and Suyin reached up to twist it around her fingers as she often did during these times. Kuvira turned her head to kiss Suyin's knuckles, her eyes closing for as if she was savouring the moment. Perhaps she was, but she wasn't the type to say that out loud.

After a moment Kuvira got up and stepped away, but only to divest herself of her uniform. The metal plates lifted off and away from her body with just a few well executed movements of her hands, and she lowered it gently to the floor. Everything else was pulled and pushed off and discarded in record time and she quickly returned to Suyin, who by that point had removed all of her own clothes as well. 

Kuvira's body rippled with well toned muscle as she held herself over Suyin, fitting her hips snugly between the leader's thighs and just pausing for a moment to let her gaze wander over Suyin's body, from her eyes down to her breasts and trembling stomach. The intense look of desire on her face never ceased to amaze Suyin whenever she was the recipient of it. She had never been self conscious about her appearance but she was no longer a young woman and her body now carried several tokens of her age. Yet the much younger Kuvira looked at her with fire in her eyes every time she was naked before the captain. 

“I have missed you, Suyin.” Kuvira whispered as she lowered herself to press against Suyin's body until they were breast to breast. Turning her head to the side, she began to kiss Suyin's neck, trailing her lips down over a faintly freckled shoulder, across a prominent collar bone and down between breasts that were rising and falling with every breath Suyin took. 

In the next moment Kuvira's lips were tugging at a hardened nipple, her tongue bathing the tip before she dragged the flat of it against the flushed bud, causing Suyin to gasp and arch her back, pressing her breast into Kuvira's teasing mouth. Kuvira opened her mouth wider, enclosing the whole of Suyin's areola into her mouth and she sucked and pulled until the nipple popped out from between her lips, wet and glowing scarlet after Kuvira's ministrations. 

Suyin pushed her fingers through Kuvira's thick ebony hair, untangling the knot she always had it tied up in and letting it fall loose over the captain's back and shoulders. She combed her fingers through the soft locks as Kuvira's mouth tended to her other nipple before she travelled lower, the captain's tongue darting out to draw a wet line down the centre of Suyin's stomach, ending at her navel. 

Kuvira moved her body lower and lifted Suyin's legs, strong hands grasping her thighs and coaxing them over her broad shoulders. She kissed the soft skin of the inner thighs, alternating between the left and right and closing in on the apex with every brush of her lips. She stopped with her mouth a mere centimetre from Suyin's sex and lifted her gaze to meet Suyin's. When Suyin met her eyes, she lowered her head and pressed her tongue into the leader's slick folds, dragging the tip slowly from the bottom to the top. 

The sensation was one that Suyin hadn't experienced in a long time, but she had never forgotten the feel of Kuvira's mouth between her legs. The way her tongue pressed insistently against her, how she would tease her with the slowest of licks and then flick the tip back and forth over her clit, always with a firm pressure that made Suyin jerk her hips with every pass. The way she would stop at the bottom and push deep until Suyin's sex closed around her tongue before pulling out to travel upwards again, eliciting a soft 'ah' from Suyin's mouth as her hips lifted involuntarily from the bed. 

Kuvira chuckled at her attempts to take some kind of control of what she was doing, and that was all the catalyst Suyin needed. In no time at all she was up and urging Kuvira onto her back and straddling her muscled stomach. She rocked against the hard abdominals, Kuvira's hands on her hips both steadying her and stroking her skin which was lightly damp with sweat. She leaned down to kiss Kuvira's mouth and could taste herself on the captain's tongue which only drove her desire higher. Finding no relief against Kuvira's stomach, she crawled upwards on her knees until her thighs were around Kuvira's head. 

Kuvira was smirking up at her, waiting for her to lower her sex to the captain's waiting mouth. At the first touch of tongue against clit, Suyin thrust a hand into Kuvira's hair and tangled it around her fingers, needing purchase as she moved her hips back and forth in rhythm with Kuvira's strokes. When Kuvira's tongue moved too slow, she increased her own pace, enjoying the control she had and even more, the way her orgasm was building and building within her body. 

When she came she fell forward, catching and holding herself up with her free hand fisted in the bedsheets. Her hips jerked as she rode Kuvira's mouth, squeezing every last wave out of pleasure of her orgasm. Kuvira kept her tongue flicking, circling, teasing until the very end when Suyin's shuddering body came to a stop and lifted away from her mouth. 

Suyin rolled over onto her back, her breath still coming in quiet gasps and her eyes closed as she recovered thinking, not for the first or last time, that this could never happen again. 

Kuvira was lying on her side, her head propped up on her elbow and a small smile on her lips as she looked down at Suyin. Dawn was breaking, she could see the first rays of the new day lighting up Suyin's balcony. Her fingers rose to draw lazy circles on the leader's stomach, gently rousing the woman from sleep. Her hand was soon covered by Suyin's and then she was being pulled down into a kiss that was about much more than sexual desire. When it ended, Kuvira looked down into the eyes of the woman she had loved for many many years. 

“I must leave again soon. There is much to be done.” Kuvira murmured, Suyin's hand clasped in hers. After a moment she said, “Come with me.” 

Suyin looked away, unable to meet her eyes. “You know I can't.” 

“You're not happy here. Come with me and we can unite the kingdom together.” Kuvira beseeched, bringing Suyin's hand up and pressing her lips to the palm and breathing deeply as if she could inhale Suyin's very soul into her body. “I want you by my side.” She whispered. 

“My place is here, Kuvira, in Zaofu. I need to protect my people. _Our_ people.” Suyin replied, and Kuvira could hear pain in her voice. She sighed and turned away, leaving the bed and gathering up her uniform. In no time at all she was dressed, her appearance impeccable and all of her armour in place, including the walls she had to erect around her heart every time Suyin refused to be with her.

The woman who continued to break her heart was sat up with the covers around her now, holding them close like a shield. The pain within Kuvira's chest was mirrored on Suyin's face. Kuvira leant down and placed a kiss on the leader's forehead. “Until the next time, then.” She breathed. Then she was marching away. It wasn't until she got to the door that she heard Suyin say what she had expected she would. 

“There won't be a next time, Kuvira.”


End file.
